


Be Mine (Valentine's Day Prompts 2016)

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Warnings at the beginning of each part/chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of The Flash prompt fills/drabbles for Valentine's Day 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashvibe - Romantic Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> All drabbles previously posted on tumblr @flashsvibe. 
> 
> Prompt: “It would have been a lot more romantic if you de-thorned the rose before you put it in your mouth…” + flashvibe  
> Warnings for this fill: mentions of small cuts at the corners of the mouth.

Cisco is shaking his head and laughing softly to himself as he uses a cotton ball to dab at Barry’s small cuts that are on the corners of his mouth. Barry tries to pout at him with those adorable puppy eyes of his, but the cuts are making it just a bit difficult for him to do so, so he resorts to glaring instead.  


“It’s not funny, dude,” Barry mumbles, arms crossed over his chest, clearly annoyed. “I was just trying to be romantic–with the candles and roses and all. I mean, this _is_ our first Valentine’s, so I just wanted it to be perfect.” 

“I know,” Cisco says, his grin turning into a fond smile. “I’m sorry. But it would have been a lot more romantic if you de-thorned the rose before you put it in your mouth…I suppose this is nice, too.” 

Barry continues to glare at him while looking like a kicked puppy at the same time. Man, his boyfriend is dangerous with those kind of looks. 

“What’s nice about you applying rubbing alcohol to my cuts because I’m an idiot?” Barry asks right before he hisses from the stinging sensation. 

Cisco decides to have mercy on him and he places the cotton ball down, cupping his boyfriend’s face into his hands as he stares into those dazzling green eyes he loves so much. “It’s nice ‘cause I’m taking care of you, dude,” he tells him with a small grin on his face, amused by Barry’s arched eyebrow. “I always do. Whenever you need me, I am there in a heartbeat. Or, at least, the fastest a non-speedster can go.” 

The last comment makes Barry laugh, luckily, and Cisco pushes a strand of hair out of that gorgeous face. “I’ll always be there for you, Barry,” Cisco continues, his thumbs stroking the other man’s cheeks softly. He pauses for a moment, licking his lips before he decides to tell him. 

“I love you.” 

Barry gives him a surprised look, mouth agape as he’s staring right back at Cisco. It’s the first time either of them have said it, those three little words that mean the entire world for them. It’s always been clear they do love each other, all through longing gazes and soft touches and the way they’re always just there for each other…they just haven’t said it out loud till now. 

“I love you, too, Cisco.” Barry is smiling wide now, despite the slight pain he must be feeling. “I love you so much.” 

Cisco pulls his boyfriend in, closing the distance between them. He makes sure he doesn’t injure Barry much more, though.


	2. Flashvibe - Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: for that Valentine's prompt thing, flashvibe and "Who did you get all those roses for?" :)  
> Warnings: none.

“Wow, Cisco. Who did you get all those roses for?” 

Cisco whips around, startled by Barry’s sudden appearance (when he should’ve gotten used to it by now). Papers are scattered and Cisco uses one hand to push his hair back, the other hand keeping a firm grip on the ridiculous bouquet of roses. 

“N-no one!” Cisco rushes to say, hiding the roses behind his back even if his friend (and total, complete crush) has already seen them. 

But Barry has a knowing smirk on his face and Cisco swallows down a lump in his throat. 

“Oh?” Barry now has his back to him as he sits down at one of the work stations, switching on the computer. “You sure you don’t have any Valentine’s Day plans with a certain…Golden Glider?”

Cisco can’t make the sound of his friend’s voice, but it’s anything _but_ smug. “Uhm. No, actually,” he says, almost hesitating. He switches the bouquet from hand to hand as he rubs the sweaty palms on his jeans. “You know Cold would turn me into a block of ice if I sent his precious sister any gifts.” 

Barry lets out a small laugh, but he doesn’t turn around. Dammit, why is this so hard? 

“Besides,” Cisco continues when an awkward silence passes between them (which is even more awkward when the air around them has _never_ been this…weird). “I don’t like Lisa,” he admits, which finally makes Barry look up at him. “I mean–sure, she’s hot. But she’s not…she’s not…I like someone else.” 

Barry glances back at the computer in front of him. “Oh,” is all he says. 

Does he sound…disappointed? Cisco swallows again. Okay, he just has to do it. Just hand the roses to Barry. It should be easy, totally. 

Taking a huge breath, Cisco walks up to Barry and he holds the bouquet in front of him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Barry,” he tells him, and–oh god, his best friend is giving him such a weird look and it feels as if time is frozen and they’re just… _stuck_ , staring at each other and frick, this was a bad idea. 

But then Barry is standing up from his chair, towering over Cisco now, still looking pretty shocked. “For real?” he asks, slowly taking the flowers from Cisco’s hand. “Is…is that someone else _me?_ ” 

Cisco releases a breath, smiling as he’s nodding his head. “Y-yeah,” he says. “It is. For a while, actually. I just…I never had the chance to–” 

“Oh, thank god!” Barry exclaims happily, holding the roses close to his chest. “I feel like such a idiot, my god. I was gonna get you some flowers, too–after work, I mean. And I was gonna find the perfect teddy bear and everything and just…” He pauses for a moment while Cisco’s heart is beating fast and hard. “Dinner and _Deadpool_ tonight?” 

Cisco smiles wide. That was totally easy. “Hell yes.”   



	3. Harrick - Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Look you can buy me all the chocolates in the world I still won't go out with you" + harry&jay imsuchgarbageimsorry  
> Warnings: none.

“Stop it.”  


“Stop what?” 

“Whatever it is you’re doing, just…stop, Harry.” 

Harry glances up from his work, eyes looming over the bridge of his glasses as he gives Jay a neutral expression. “You might have to be more specific than that, Garrick,” he says, and Jay could swear he sees the very slight of a smirk on the corner of his lips. “I do a lot of things that annoy quite an amount of people.” 

Jay sighs at this, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares at the ceiling. “ _Harrison_ …” he says in a rather warning tone. 

“ _Jay_ ,” Harry says, his own voice making a drawl, his eyes raking up and down the other man’s body. 

Okay, Jay definitely catches _that_. He tries his hardest not to blush, but it’s not like he can do anything to stop himself from doing so. “Look, you can buy me all the chocolates in the world, but I still won’t go out with you.” 

“Don’t they say that the way to a man’s heart,” Harry starts, standing up from his seat with grace, “is to his stomach?” 

Jay finds himself taking a step back, his heart skipping a beat from the way Harry is looking at him. “If this is some kind of game to you…” he starts to say when Harry is suddenly in his personal space. He feels his cheeks heating up as their eyes meet. 

“Not a game, Garrick,” Harry tells him, his voice now low and sort of raspy and it’s doing all sorts of things for Jay when it really shouldn’t. “I, a smart and attractive man, is just trying to ask out another smart and attractive man for a Valentine’s dinner.” 

“Are you forgetting that we don’t exactly get along?” Jay mumbles and he sees something–a shift? a glimmer?–in Harry’s eyes before he glances down at the floor. 

“What do you say to Big Belly Burger and a drive-in movie…Jay?” Harry asks, but before Jay could even answer, he walks away with a smirk on his face. 

Jay is left behind, spluttering and red in the face.


	4. Thallen - Pretend Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "So let me get this straight, you want me to be a stand in to make the person you like jealous?" with barry / Eddie cause I am weak?  
> Warnings: Implied unrequited love.

“So, let me get this straight…you want me to be a stand in to make the person you like jealous?”  


“I don’t like them!” Barry insists, shifting from foot to foot, hands in his pockets while he’s staring down at the ground with a light rose color to his cheeks. “I just…I can’t show up to the gala without a plus one.” 

Eddie can’t help but let out a small, dry laugh. He really thought Barry was finally going to ask him out, but it turns out that Barry has his eyes for someone else and Eddie is just…a backup plan. 

“That sounds a lot like what I just described, Bar,” he tells him, tapping his fingers on his desk as he keeps his eyes down at the paperwork. 

“It sounds…nasty when you put it like that,” Barry says, and before Eddie could come up with a retort, he grabs Eddie’s chair to make him spin around so that they’re face-to-face. Barry then gets down on one knee, his hands resting on Eddie’s legs. 

“Barry, what–?” Eddie starts to ask, finding himself beginning to blush from the way Barry is staring up at him with those rather dangerous green eyes of his. 

“Edward Thawne,” Barry starts to say, squeezing Eddie’s knees as if he’s desperate, “will you be my date to Oliver Queen’s party?” 

There’s a slight tug at Eddie’s heart, his face heating up and his palms getting sweaty. It’s not fair, he thinks. Why must he always have feelings for those who are already in love with someone else? 

“It’s Oliver, isn’t it?” Eddie asks, and he avoids eye contact with his friend, already dreading the answer. 

“I…y-yeah,” Barry says, his voice small and quiet, and Eddie feels his heart shattering piece by piece. “He’s…just please come with me, Eddie? Please? It’s one night. Be my boyfriend for one night and I won’t ask you for any crazy favors like this ever again.”

There’s a million things that go through Eddie’s head, but he manages to grab onto Barry’s wrists to push him away, keeping a neutral expression on his face. He is _definitely_ going to regret this. He’s going to hate himself when he starts overthinking it the next day. This will not work at all.

But he can never resist those puppy eyes. He sighs.  

“Okay, okay. _Fine_. I will be your date, Barry Allen.” 

Barry’s face lights up like a Christmas tree and Eddie’s heart skips a beat or two. “Seriously?” Barry says as he stands back up to pull Eddie into a tight hug. “Thank you, Eddie! For real. Thank you–so much. You won’t regret this, I swear.” 

He lets go of Eddie, but he keeps his grip onto his shoulders with a wide smile on his face. “It’ll be the best pretend date ever,” he continues. “I mean, Oliver throws awesome parties all the time and it’ll just…it’s going to be great, okay?” He then lets him go and starts to walk towards upstairs to his lab with a spring to his step. “I’ll call you tonight!” he calls back, waving happily. 

That’s when Eddie knows that he is _completely screwed_.


End file.
